Kentin and Kandy
by haylo4ever
Summary: Like all my books, read in the first chapter! Rated T for mild violence and swearing, just to be safe!
1. SummaryInfo

To those who know of the game _My Candy Love, _I got really inspired by Ken(Kentin), and decided to make a love story based on Candy('me') and him. It's my own version, so I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p><em>When I first met you,<em>

_I fell in love with you._

_You were always there for me._

_Driving away the bullies from me with your sassy comments,_

_Making cookies because you knew I was sick,_

_And just your presence, smile, and laughter made me fall head-over-heels for you._

_But I was nerdy,_

_and cried all the time._

_But you never left me._

_When they were being mean to me,_

_You told them to go bother someone else._

_You made sure I was okay, and gave me a hug._

_I'll never forget that day when they beat me up and you were not around._

_When you found out, we both cried._

_You vowed to always protect me, to always be there for me,_

_but I had to leave - my father demanded it._

_I'll never forgive myself when I said goodbye._

_I gave you a teddy bear, and you gave me a kiss._

_I tried to stay in contact,_

_but wasn't allowed._

_Yet, I never forgot you and kept you as my hope to survive this hell._

_And I did._

_Now, I'm coming back,_

_stronger and better than ever._

_Ready to beat the daylights of those who ridiculed me,_

_and claim you back - as mine._

_Now it's my turn for me to vow that,_

_'I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT AND BE THERE FOR YOU, AND ONLY YOU, FOREVER'_

_And you will accept me back with that gorgeous smile,_

_I dream of every night._

_I will be YOUR hero..._

_Because as boy in love, he always_

_protects the girl he loves..._

After my best friend left me, I never gave up hope. But after 6 months, I've given up - he's not coming back. I'm determined to move on and enjoy my teenage years as long as possible.

But unforeseen circumstances happen, and next thing I know, I'm back in his arms, and now everything is different. He affects me in a way I've never experienced before... What is it?


	2. Chapter 1

**_Haylo, hope you like this! Here's the first chapter! It's going to be told mostly through a girl's personal point of view._**

* * *

><p><em>I hate how adults say we children don't know anything. Okay, maybe we don't, but we do know angst and stress. You would think these adults would KNOW that, since they were once kids, but it's like something changes once you're an adult. But I can prove them wrong. Because I've been through a lot.<em>

* * *

><p>I remember fond memories of my younger days. Those were the days when life was easy and simple. When you didn't feel like burning holes in your peer's head because they're so dumb. Yeah, those were the days I could enjoy life, and not worry about the crap I would be facing now.<p>

Just call me KT. I hate my real name, Kandy Taber, so I go by KT. Simple and sharp, a bit like me. I'm 15 years old, high school delinquent. Did I choose to be one? No. It just appears that way. Am I dumb? Hell no this girl gets straight A's. Do I do drugs and smoke? Nope. I don't fit the 'delinquent' stereotype, actually I don't fit any stereotype. I'm not a nerd, geek, musician, smarty, clown, or jerk. I'm pretty much a loner except for a few select friends. I hate everyone else and am not afraid of a fight. I'm no girly-girl, and I'm not exactly a tomboy. I don't mind getting roughed up, but if I have to put on the good girl act, it's there. Maybe I'm two-sided, I could care less. I don't mind swearing, but I don't do it unreasonably.

Was I always this way? No. I was a crybaby when I as younger. I as pudgy and cried at every single thing until I met him. Yeah, you're thinking the 'girl in love thing,' aren't you? Hah, wrong. More like, I became the strong girl defending the weak boy. Yeah, I met Ken.

He was a shy boy, not part of the rowdy boys, and sweet. He and I met, and shared a cookie. Ever since then I held a soft spot for him, as a best friend. We went everywhere together, even school. Although kids made fun of his appearance, the dorky glasses and old sweaters, I stood up for him. I drove the bullies away, and dried his tears. I wanted to protect him.

Ken had bad eyesight, so he needed special glasses, that his his eyes. I never knew what they looked like, but I didn't care. He loved cookies, and although he was a crybaby, he was really smart. When I had to transfer to another school, he begged his parents to let him go with me. So we spent our elementary and middle school years together.

During that time, the pudgy girl I was, became a different girl. By the end of middle school, 8th grade, I had short hair. My brown hair clipped short into a stylish girl pixie, and I had ear piercings. I didn't wear fancy clothes, a jacket and jeans were my fashion. I was tough and brutal to anyone who dared to pick on me or Ken. I wasn't sweet Kandy, nah, I became the cool KT.

But during the summer of 8th grade going into 9th, something bad happened. It was like the lord of hell was cursing me. There was the group of popular girls. Their leader was Amber, a bratty blonde, not that I had anything against blondes! Just Amber. She had a bad habit of picking on Ken, when I wasn't around. Oh yeah, she knew how to avoid me, and she knew why. That didn't stop her from tormenting my best friend.

One summer night, she pushed Ken down and beat him up, horribly. When Ken went home that night, his father was horrified to know his son was getting beat up by girls. Ken's father was a former military officer, and immediately enrolled the poor boy into military school. And that's the last I saw him.

He promised he'd come back. 10 months later I'm still waiting, and it's almost a whole year. I've given up hope. Why? He was my best friend. Now it's almost 10th grade after this summer, and I should forget about Ken. He'll never come back.

Now I have two good friends, Christi and Karma. Christi is a sweet party animal. She doesn't take no for an answer and is as tough as nails. Karma is a bewitching girl, totally sweet and innocent, but don't get on her nerves, or she's seriously like her namesake, karma. A bitch, in a good way though.

I've changed too. Thanks to my friends good influence, I'm not the crazy tomboyish delinquent. Now I've cooled down, and became quite respected among my peers in a totally different way. The only people I never will respect and who'll never respect me is Amber and her groupies. Not that I'd enjoy their respect. However, I'm growing my hair out again, my wavy brown locks well past my shoulders. I'm more feminine, and actually have some boys after me. Dismissed though. I am not in a love story. I'm in hell.

My blue eyes tell everything. Depending on my mood, they sort of change. If I'm happy they're a warm, sparkly blue, but when I'm not - they are an icy blue, sometimes almost looking clear! They even spook me, and lately, I just look in the mirror to see icy eyes. However, they look good with my dark brown hair.

Anyways, today is the second month of school, and totally boring. After I wake up and get ready it's off to school. I go through with the annoying classes, and spend the best time with my two friends and in the school library.

Yeah, I guess you wouldn't think I would be in a library. But, I actually enjoy the library, and slip into my reading corner which is in the middle of two shelves. They form an 'L' and I nestle in between them.

What do I read? Well, I read anything, or pull out my phone and read fanfictions. Sometimes I fall asleep, but who cares? SO exciting. So, I'm just reading and drifting off, when something hits me in the head. HARD. I jerked out of my dream world, and got ready to lecture whoever dared to drop something on MY head. If it was a girl, I'd be sweet, if it was a POPULAR, I'd grill them, and if it was a boy, I'd tell him to stop hitting innocent girls. I looked, no GLARED, at whoever it was, ready for my inner KT to emerge.

But I didn't.

Because it was someone I didn't know.

It was a boy.

He was staring directly at me.

And the moment our eyes met, his green and mine blue, I felt like I knew him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay, finally updated. Happy New Year my beauties! Going to try to update all my stories for a great New Year start to 2015. Best wishes for a wonderful 2015! Thank you for wonderful reviews!<strong>_

_**XO,  
>haylo4ever<strong>_


End file.
